darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Blast Furnace
The Blast Furnace is a minigame located in Keldagrim. Players use the furnace to smelt ore into bars; but to be successful, they must keep it working. The Blast Furnace requires half the amount of coal normally required for a furnace or Superheat Item spell. This makes it a fast, low cost way to train Smithing. Although the Blast Furnace is a safe minigame, players may become damaged while using the pump by allowing the heat level to enter the Red zone. The amount of damage dealt depends on the player's Strength level. The Blast Furnace is more efficient when used by a team as multiple players can assume different roles. Working as a team on the Blast Furnace allows for quick experience gain. However, it is possible for players to operate the Blast Furnace alone. Goldsmithing gauntlets do provide bonus with smelting gold in the furnace. Travelling to the furnace There are many ways to reach the Blast Furnace. It is located in south-east Keldagrim, slightly north of the train and cart stations. There are many ways to reach Keldagrim, including: *Riding the mine carts for 10 coal. **Using the trapdoor just northwest of the Varrock Grand Exchange, located in Low threat area. This is the fastest walk to or from a bank. **From the passage under the White Wolf Mountain. Both Medium and Low threat areas adjoin to the tunnel, though as a smuggling route, it is dangerous to enter from Catherby. (Requires Fishing Contest) *Riding the train from the first level of Dorgesh-Kaan. This is a slightly longer walk to a bank. *Walking to Keldagrim's entrance from Rellekka or Seers' village; both located in Medium threat. **Fairy ring code . This will transport players to the northeast of the Keldagrim entrance at the cost of 1 Mort Myre fungus. Skills requirements The following skill levels are required to operate the Blast Furnace. If players are working as a team, however, these level requirements may be met by the entire team, not for each individual. *Smithing level of 60*. ***Players with a Smithing level less than 60 may pay a fee of 2,500 coins in order to use the furnace for 10 minutes. Wearing a Ring of charos (a) halves the payment. Level 60 is also required to use the anvils in the north-west corner of the room. However, it is possible to use temporary boosts to gain access to the forging area, but not to skip paying the Blast Furnace usage fee. **Players entering this way can use the furnace multiple times in 10 minutes. If a player logs out, however, their time will expire. *Firemaking level of 30 for fuelling up the stove. *Strength level of 30 for pumping the stove. *Agility level of 30 for pedalling the conveyor belt. *Crafting level of 30 for fixing the broken pipes. What to bring The following items are suggested in order to effectively use the Blast Furnace. Ore Ore is essential in order to train Smithing at the Blast Furnace. Ore may be obtained by one of several methods: *Players may bring all of their ore in note form. Ordan will then unnote ores (up to and including Mithril), by using the notes on him, for a small price (see below for costs). *Alternatively, players may buy their ore from Ordan, who keeps his own stocks. *Finally, players can mine all of their desired ores elsewhere and make bank trips, although the nearest bank is over the river in Keldagrim; accessing the Grand Exchange, via the Mine Carts, is faster. *A beast of burden (such as a Spirit terrorbird) may be of good use. Suggested equipment While many of the items essential to playing the minigame respawn near the Blast Furnace, players may wish to take their own items to increase productivity, or various other functions. You may want to equip a different sacred clay item to revert to a back up hammer. Operating The Blast Furnace The process for operating the Blast Furnace is as follows: # Place ore and coal on the Conveyor Belt. # Turn the Conveyor Belt by operating the Pedals. # Repair cogs or drive belt (if broken). # Collect coke and use the spadeful of coke to refuel the Stove. # Operate the Pump. # Repair pipes (if broken). # Cool down smelted bars with a bucket of water from the sink. # Collect the bars from the bar dispenser. It is also helpful, when playing with a large group, to add coal to the conveyor belt whenever possible, this will then remove the need to unnote and smith. Instead, the player can have a rhythm of smelting and smithing, which can speed up the process. Also, you can add the ore and coal to the furnace when your bars are ready to collect, so while you are smithing them, the others will be being smelted by other players. Conveyor Belt First of all, players have to put their raw materials (ore and coal) on the conveyor belt. Once the materials are placed on the belt, they cannot be taken by other players. To activate the conveyor belt, a player must pedal the gearbox. Pedaling drains run energy. The furnace is limited to a maximum of 229 raw materials per player, but only enough to make 28 bars. Usually this means 201 coal and 28 ore. Players smithing Bronze are limited to 28 Copper and 28 Tin. If a player places the ore first, the coal capacity decreases by the number of ore. For example, placing 5 mithril ore decreases the coal maximum capacity to 219 (229 - 10), since mithril ore requires 2 coal per bar. Players can see the amount of coal in the furnace by checking the dispenser. However, there is no way to know how much metal ore is in the furnace until the capacity is reached. Note that a player cannot add ore if there are 28 bars of the same type in the bar dispenser. Also note, if you are smelting steel and in a large group, add your coal to the conveyor first or you will end up smelting iron bars! The gears driving the drive belt may break while pedaling. When this happens, a player must fix it with a hammer (toolbelt works) in order to get the belt running again. Note that while the gears are broken, the temperature of the furnace stays at the minimum, and no bars are smelted. Furnace Stove After putting in the ore, the next step is to load coal into the stove with a spade (respawn by the coal pile, important as the spade in the toolbelt cannot be used in this instance). To load coke, click the pile of coke and then the stove. The colour of the grate indicates the temperature of the stove: * - Cold * - Warm * - Hot Heat Pump When the stove temperature is hot, it is time to pump air into the furnace. Click on the pump to start pumping. Players must continue to pump until either the bars are smelted, or a pipe or the drive belt breaks. Caution: Be careful not to pump when the temperature gets into the red zone as indicated on the temperature gauge. If a player continues to pump, he/she will take damage equal to about 20% of his/her current life points (for example, a player with 700 life points would take 140 damage). Therefore, the player should either have another player warn him/her when the gauge approaches the red region, or listen for the production of bars, as discussed below. Temperature Gauge The blast furnace will only produce bars while the temperature gauge is in the green region. A player watching the gauge may tell the pumper to start pumping when the needle is white and stop pumping when it approaches red (to prevent the pumper from taking damage). However, this is not really necessary, since the bars are produced as soon as the needle reaches green; upon seeing and hearing this, the pumper can stop pumping. Also the pumper may reset the XP counter on the top right of the screen and upon seeing the increased XP, the pumper may stop. The gauge will also indicate when the stove needs more coke or if a part has broken. Bar Dispenser Once the bars are melted, the bar dispenser turns an orange colour. In the bottom right corner of the display, is how much coal is needed in the furnace, or how much coal is already in the furnace. Players can cool the bars down with a bucket of water (respawn near the sink) before obtaining the bars, or wait for another player to cool the bars down. A player can smelt up to 28 bars of one type at once, and must remove bars in order to add more ore. The player will receive the message, "You should check and see if the other bars have smelted before adding more." Broken Parts While in use, the pipes and drive belt will break. These can be fixed with a hammer, which respawns on the northeast table. It should be noted that there are two sections of pipes that can break. 50 Crafting experience is awarded for each fix. Note that using the Sacred clay hammer to fix parts will double the Crafting XP gained as well as decrease its charges. If you have both a normal hammer and a sacred clay hammer in your inventory, you will still use the sacred clay hammer. It is recommended to let other people fix the parts if you do not want to use the charges on Crafting experience. Experience Full Smithing experience is gained from smelting the bars. There is an anvil nearby to smith any items you wish for additional experience. Magic XP can be gained should one choose to alchemise their produced items. Additionally, maintaining the Blast Furnace also offers experience in other skills. However, this gives trivial experience: Operation Strategy Single player method A single player is able to manage the furnace by themselves if they use this strategy: # Collect the materials using whatever method. # Place them on the conveyor belt (left-click on the belt to put them all on at once) with the correct ratio of ores (1:1 iron to coal, 1:2 mithril to coal, 1:3 adamantite to coal, and/or 1:4 runite to coal) for up to 28 bars. The player may place more coal than needed. # Pedal the conveyor belt so that the ore goes into the furnace. Repair conveyor belt if it jams. # Collect the hammer and spade from their respawn places in the room. The hammer spawn point is on a table near the northeast corner and the spade spawn point is on the floor next to the refuel area. # Now fuel up the machine. There is no point only putting in a little fuel as it will run out when it is needed, so it is important to put enough in. Repeatedly click on "collect coke" and then "Refuel Stove" until the colour of the three lines on top of the stove is red. If done quickly it is also possible to use as few as eight repetitions and the pipes do not break too much. # Move on to pumping the machine. First check that there are no broken pipes. If there are click on them and you will repair them with your hammer. # Start pumping. There is no need to check the gauge while pumping. Position your view so that you can see the bar dispenser, the pipes, and the stove top, as shown on the upper image. This is easily done in full-screen HD. # Repair any pipes that break while pumping. Sometimes, many will break and it will take a while; other times, none will break. # When the bar dispenser turns an orange colour (and if the sound effects are on, one will hear a popping noise), stop pumping (as the bars are done); otherwise, you will be hurt by a blast of hot air. # Collect the bucket from the spawn point near the sink and fill it with water, then use the bucket on the bar dispenser. # Collect the bars. Repeat to your heart's desire. * It should be noted if a player heats up the stove to the red colour plus one spadeful of coke, a player oftentimes can pump and repair the blast furnace without having to check the pressure gauge or refill the stove until done with your load of ore. The player will receive all of miscellaneous XP (non-smithing: full smelting XP is always granted to the user). This is the only advantage of using this method Under 60 Strategy *This method is not as good as the normal blast furnace, but it works great. Be sure to be at world 58. *Items needed: Varrock teleports, Coins for noting and paying to use the furnace, ores for making bars. We will be using mithril for this example. *Pay the person 2500gp to use the furnace. (1250gp with ring of charos(a)) *Put 20 coal on to the conveyor belt. *Put 10 mithril on the conveyor belt *Help out with the furnace while your bars are being produced *When the bars are done, teleport to Varrock and go to the anvils west of the teleport. *Make the item you want. *Go to the Grand Exchange and go use the trap door that is a minecart and go to back to the blast furnace. *Repeat this process. *Once level 60 you do the normal way. Cost Analysis Cost of Unnoting Ores When deciding strategies for the blast furnace, it is important to understand the true cost of unnoting the ores and manufacturing the bars: On 11 April in a hidden update the 'unnoting' was made quicker with having the 4th option remember what your 'unnote x' was (and creating a 5th option of 'unnote x') The conversation with Ordan was also taken away leaving with the player with 2 things to do: pick the amount and confirm. This makes it as fast as the old method of selling ore to him and rebuying when over 100 ores were in stock. Producing Bars Players will generally profit by turning ores and coal into bars. This method requires going to a bank each load to deposit the bars. This calculator gives details on the profit obtained from making each type of bar. Alchemy Profit/Loss This next table evaluates the profitability for casting the alchemy magic spell on plate bodies of the various ore types. Note that since Ordan will not unnote adamant and higher ores, these must be brought to the blast furnace - it may also be advisable to take the smithed platebodies back to a bank instead of high alching them for slightly cheaper training. Arrowtip profit/loss Each bar will produce 15 arrowtips, and the price below reflects each group of 15 arrowtips made from one bar. As these are stackable, there is no need for Nature runes, and these can be sold on the Grand Exchange or used with Fletching skill to create arrows. The prices and the profit is on a per-bar basis and not per arrowtip. Crossbow Bolt Cost Crossbow bolts are another very popular fletching item, as they are commonly used while ranging. The prices and the profit is on a per-bar basis and not per bolt, as 10 bolts can be smithed per bar. Possible methods The main thing to consider with using the Blast Furnace is whether to make a bank trip or not. Two main reasons are: *Adamantite or Runite ores cannot be unnoted, and must be brought in for each load. *To store the bars or products for another purpose. The best way is to walk south to the Cart Station, travel to the Grand Exchange, bank, and return through the Trapdoor in the northwest of the Grand Exchange. This is also the fastest way to return to Keldagrim. Apart from the Dorgesh-Kaan Train System, are no other transportation methods or teleports that go directly within Keldagrim: the Cart/Train station is the only one, and much closer to the Blast Exchange area than using another system and walking through normal entrance. For ores including mithril and below, Ordan will unnote them for a small fee. If used in conjunction with a method involving the high alchemy spell or a stackable item (eg bolts) to dispose of the products, the player can avoid the Blast Furnace to bank for extended periods of time. Alchemy Method One effective way is to bring 100 noted coal and 25 un-noted runite ore, roughly 30,000 coins, 5 nature runes and a fire staff. Put all of the runite ores on the conveyor; then, using the unnote-X option with Ordan, put all the coal on the conveyor too. It is important to realise that there is a coal maximum of 201 in the furnace. A player can't put more than this on the conveyor belt and/or furnace. After making the bars, a player can smith them and use Alchemy on the smithed items. This means the player can run for longer when going back to the bank and the furnace is now ready for its next load. Mithril Alchemy smelting The dwarf Ordan sells all types of ore up to mithril. This allows a player to train Smithing without mining ores. Buy mithril and coal from Ordan in the ratio two coal for each mithril. Make two trips of 25 coal and another for 25 mithril. Operate the Blast Furnace to obtain 25 mithril bars. Smith them into 5 mithril platebodies. After high alching the smithed items, a small profit remains (excluding the cost of the nature runes). Bringing a few hundred nature runes allows a player to repeat this until the shop runs out of ores. Generally the coal supply runs out first. Hence, players need to bring their own noted coals. Note that processing of 25 ores/bars requires a bit of inventory management. Use the spade and respawn for this. Summoning and the Blast Furnace If you have a beasts of burden from summoning, you can use it to hold items such as ores when making trips to the furnace. They are quite valuable to improve the efficiency of each trip if not using an un-noting method, or if running to bank bars. In some cases, the Spirit terrorbird can help when running to a bank (while using the Tireless run scroll). However, when you are using the Blast Furnace with a beast of burden, remember that there is a limit of 28 non-coal ores in the furnace at any one time, and you may not be able to add your ores. In the case of iron, it will be made into iron bars instead of steel. As an example of a procedure to follow: *Add ore to the furnace (provided coal is already inside it) *Take ore from familiar, but do NOT add it to the furnace yet. *Collect the steel bars from the bar dispenser once they're done *Store some of the steel bars with the familiar *Add the iron ore to the furnace and make into bars Lower Level Ores For the following methods, you will need to take coins with you, for paying the foreman, and unnoting costs. Steel Steel can be made at this point. If you pay the foreman 2,500 coins to operate the Blast Furnace, and make 27 steel bars (from 27 unnoted coal and 27 noted iron ore) you save the cost of 27 coal, but have to pay 229 coins for unnoting costs. This comes out to a profit of - - )-2729}}}} coins. Another method with steel is to make cannonballs. If one has completed the Dwarf Cannon quest and has an ammo mould in their toolbelt, cannonballs can be made. Make 27 steel bars as before, then use the Lodestone Teleport to Lumbridge, and create 56 cannonballs. After this, create a stable dugout canoe at the canoe station right outside the furnace building and take it to Edgeville. This will put you right next to the Grand Exchange. Climb under the wall and bank the cannonballs at the GE. Then, withdraw 27 noted iron ore and unnoted coal. Take the mine cart to Keldagrim, walk to the Blast Furnace and repeat. While this method may take longer than others, you can still make a profit of -1/4* -1/4* )-2500}}}} coins. Mithril Mithril can be made at this point. If you pay the foreman 2,500 coins to operate the Blast Furnace, and make 27 Mithril bars (from 27 unnoted Mithril ore and 54 noted Coal) you save the cost of 54 Coal, but have to pay 1,215 coins for unnoting costs. This comes out to a profit of - -2* )-3715}}}} coins. Trivia *After the Grand Exchange update, Ordan was first selling ore at the maximum market price, which was much more expensive than previously. After complaints from players over this, he has been selling them at the normal market price. Ever since this update, Ordan's ore prices were the same whatever the number of ores in stock. Since the update of 2 September 2009 the prices sank, and they are not fixed anymore, depending on stock amount. ** With the reintroduction of personalized shops, Ordan sells the ores at about half the normal cost of GE. So if you trade your ore to him and buyback, the cost involved is almost same as having him unnote them. Ex. Mithril unnotes at 81 and if you sell it to him noted, he pays you 82 gold for each. Then you buy it back again from him, he sells it at 162. So you again lost only 80, since he paid 82 for it already. This will save a huge amount of time avoiding the 'unnote' option (Note: You must make sure his stock is initially over 100 and keep it over 100 while there). This is no longer necessary due to the speeding up of the Unnote-X option and the removal of its dialogue. *Contrary to popular belief, the temperature of the stove does not affect the chance of a pipe becoming broken. *The conveyor belt that moves the ores into the furnace has 3 separate sections turning independently. However, only the outer two are connected to the pedal mechanism; the inner one turns by itself. *In the Q&A on 11 February 2010, Paul Gower stated that the Blast Furnace was created during an attempt to make a Smithing Guild. * If you use the orb of oculus and look northwest, you see the Gravedigger random event. Looking northeast, you see the old Candlelight random event. Looking directly east or west, you can see segments of Eagle's Peak from during the quest. * It is possible to use the anvils in the Blast Furnace room without level 60 Smithing by using the bars on the anvil instead of clicking the smith option on the anvil. fi:Blast Furnace no:Blast furnace nl:Blast Furnace Category:Keldagrim Category:Wikia Game Guides activities